


Feelings

by wendymyuu



Category: Arcaea (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, cake&fork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymyuu/pseuds/wendymyuu
Summary: Tairitsu lost her feelings and when they backed, she lost control of herself.
Relationships: Hikari/Tairitsu (Arcaea)
Kudos: 1





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> A little cannibalism.  
> The ripper is one original character in my another work who killed his family and told Tairitsu her black fate.  
> It’s a bad ending, so be careful.

“She had felt so much since waking up.  
She’d felt joy.Joy left her.  
She’d felt fear.Fear left her.  
Anger left her.  
Hope left her.  
Even sadness left her.” *  
……  
This time she could feel various feelings.  
She could taste, too.  
She could feel joy and sadness at the same time.  
She found “feel”is such an awful thing, painful more than she could bear.  
She wept, eyes half-closed.  
She’d felt so much.  
She met a girl who dressed just as she pleased, letting her do as she like with her body.  
But the girl left.  
Again, she is alone.  
The world of Arcaea is still pointless. Only pure white, mysterious fragments float around her.  
Without day or night,without time,only endless explorations.  
She wonders whether it has significance. But it seems to be the only thing she can do.  
Everything is still the same, except a girl’s existence and the indelible wounds inside her body.  
The pain won’t disappear, and keeps tormenting her mind.  
There are no wounds at all.  
Maybe she got a crud. Sometimes she feels her stomach ache like being twined around by long, curly and indigestible hair.  
It’s not true. She thought. Cause she had disappeared entirely.  
Nothing lef. Even the memories start breaking into fragments.  
Will the memories turn into a part of Arcaea ? Will she be able to collect them as she used to ?  
She just wants to experience the delightful moments she stayed with Hikari.  
Once will be enough. She would rather bear the pain again to see Hikari one more time.  
Her irises shone under the light of lanterns. Her fingers extended to the greedy pigeons. Her hips in the sham seawater. Her lips with the low temperature of ice cream.  
She can still remember all the days she spent with Hikari, and all the things about her.  
All the things, including the sweet smell of her skin, the delicious tears walled her eyes, the dulcet gasp and scream.  
She just can’t stop imagining the taste of the toffee apple she shared with Hikari. Sweet and crimson, so was Hikari.  
Her organs starts aching again.  
Is it the expression of so-called instinct? She thinks shakily. She has given up fighting against the fate.  
He was right. She has to admit it.  
The merciless ripper who contacted the appetite with love was right. At least in some ways.  
Aware of this, she was irritated.  
“I can’t be that kind of people.”  
She murmured.  
‘But you are the same. See what you have done.’  
Though she was the only one who survived here, she was sure she heard someone said.  
“No …I just ……”  
She covered her head.  
“……Can’t stop?”  
She heard herself said.  
She goggled, mouth opened.  
Tears fell down and got her sleeve wet. Wet clothes clung her skin.Last time was in Hanami. Hikari splash her juice.  
There are so many fragments surround her.  
It was her who did it.  
It’s irredeemable.  
She’d felt love.Love left her.


End file.
